James' Time Turner
by hemii133
Summary: Some of the next generation, travel back in time to the summer holidays of Harry Potter's 5th year at hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

James' Time turner - a Harry Potter fanfiction

Summary: Some of the next generation, travel back in time to the summer holidays of Harry Potter's 5th year at hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the character's in this story.

It was James Sirius' 14th birthday, and all of his family and friends had come to celebrate the special ocassion with him. The Weasley's, Potter's and Teddy Lupin, were all crowded around James' family home, Potter Manor, and were laughing and having fun.

While no one was looking, James Sirius slipped through the front door of there house, ran up the wooden staircase and up into his room, grabbed an mysterious looking object, and ran back through the house and out into the garden to show his cousins and siblings what was tightly conselled within his hand.  
"Hey everyone, come over hear. Come and see what I have found" He couldn't help that a small grin had appeared on his face, as he new what the object within his hand was. It was a time turner, a magical device used for time travel. He had heard his Aunt Hermionie talk about one before that she had used in her 3rd year at Hogwarts.

"What is it James?" His cousin Fred replied, almost to egarly.

Fred and James were known for there parnking around Hogwarts and were frequently found plotting a new scheme for a prank. They were like twins that were separated at birth. They both knew what the other one was thinking and doing almost instantly just by looking at each other.

"This, my beloved cousin, is a time turner that I found at the Minstery of Magic last week, when I was in my dad's office."

"Your dad had a time turner and didn't bother to tell us?" Said Fred in an inquisitive tone.

"Of course he didn't tell you, Can you imagine what you would do if you knew it had existed? Half of the school would of been blown up by now!" Lily Luna stated, with a smirk on her face

"I'm not sure I know what your on about Lily, Fred and I would never do a thing like that!" James replied, giving his sister a nudge in the stomach. James then walked into the corner of the garden, his brother, sister and cousins closely behind, released his grip from the time turner, and place the chain that was attacked to it around his neck. "Let's have some fun shall we?" He said, staring at the time turner, while trying to figure out how to work it.

"NO JAMES! Just because it's your birthday, it doesn't mean you can play around with an important piece of the ministry of magic's artefacts." Shouted Rose Weasley, another one of James cousins. She was the daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley. They also had another son called Hugo. Everyone look astonished at Rose's sudden outburst of anger and they all stared at her, stray eyed, with there mouths gaping open. Everyone apart from Albus Severus Potter, who was the second of the Potter children.

"I agree with Rose James, you know your already in enough trouble as it is, and I wouldn't want you to get in anymore trouble..." Albus spoke with a slightly amused tone that James didn't like at all.

"Well you wouldn't would you? Your always following the rules of mum and dad. You never put a foot out of place. Come on Albus, lighten up a bit. Have some fun!" James replied.

At this Albus lunged forward, attempted to grab the time turned from around James' neck, but failed and the turner's chain broke and smashed against the floor. A flash of green light surrounded them all, and the room started spinning. They watched as they were being transported to a different time and place. The beautiful homely feel of Potter Manor, transformed into the dirty, damp, almost destroyed building of number 12 grimmauld place. The spinning room slowly stopped at a halt and all the children fell to the floor, and a massive BANG echoed through the hall. James quickly jumped to his feet, helped up Lily and Albus, turned around and was greeted by a wand that was stuck right between his two eyes.

"Who are you?" A low raged voice said. James was looking into the eyes of a man with curly long black hair, yellow waxed skin, slightly off coloured teeth, and he had slightly visible tattoos around his wrist. By the sound of a low gasp in the background, James could tell he wasn't the only one who could tell who this man was. He was looking into the eyes of his fathers Godfather, Sirius Black!

"What have you done James?" Albus said.

"Me?" James said, not letting his eyes leave Sirius', "you were the one who dropped the time turner!"

"Time turner?" Sirius asked, disbelief in his voice. "This cannot be true?"

"I'm afraid it is" James said, while a small smile creep up onto his face, "I'm James Sirius Potter from the year 2020!"

N/A: I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible. I'll really appreciate any reviews or comments about my work. I'll like to dedicate this story to my friend Elena (a.k.a inspiredreader2000). Check out all of her good stories on her own account. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

James' Time turner - a Harry Potter fanfiction: Chapter 2;

Previously in chapter one;

_"Time turner?" Sirius asked, disbelief in his voice. "This cannot be true?"_

_"I'm afraid it is" James said, while a small smile crept up onto his face, "I'm James Sirius Potter from the year 2020!"_

Silence was spreading across the room as Sirius and James locked eyes with each other. No one was speaking and nobody feared to move. There was shock written all over Sirius' face and he was mouthing a sentence over and over again, but no sound was coming out.

"Maybe we should just get going...?" James whispered, through gritted teeth, the wand still pointed In between his eyes. "That might be best for everyone... Albus pass me the time turner please." Albus hesitated, as if he wanted to speak. "Now please, Albus!"

"But James, look at the floor. It's broken. We can't get back if the time turner's broken." James looked to the floor, leaving Sirius' gaze for the very first time. There, on the floor, the time turner Laid broken, with green power pouring from its centre. James gasped and risked shooting a look in Albus' direction before resuming his gaze up at Sirius.

"Uncle Harry is going to kill you James!" Hugo shouted, shooting a look of worry in James direction. It all went silent again, until Sirius spoke for the very first time, while in the children's presence.

"Uncle Harry? A time turner? Children that look like my Godson? From the year 2020? You must be... But that's impossible. There's no way your from the future." Sirius' grip around his wand tightened and James shuffled backwards, into Lily, and grabbed her hand.

"Please believe us, Uncle Sirius" Lily spoke through the tension of the situation. "We really are from the year 2020!" Sirius looked repelled by the thought of this little girl calling him 'uncle' Sirius, and how on earth did she know his name?

"This can not be. I'm not an Uncle. How can I know your telling the truth." He spoke to himself, "maybe a spell... No no no, that won't do" he was muttering under his breath, while all the children stared up at him. "Maybe a memory. Yes that will do." He now regained his posture, spoke clearly without muttering, and said, "if you are from the future, tell me a memory that has happened to me in the past."

James was racking his mind for something that his father had told him about Sirius Black, but at this present time, he couldn't think. No thought about Sirius Black crossed his mind whatsoever. He screwed his face up in thought, but still nothing came. Until a voice shook him from his memories.

"James." It was Albus, "how about Dad's third year... I'll explain if you like?" With a fierce shake of the head from James, Albus registered this as a no.

"M-m-my Dad," James begun, his voice shaking from its lack of use. "H-h-helped you escape from the dementors kiss in his third year. You then flew away on Buckbeak, a magical Hippogriff, and went into hiding." The shock on Sirius' face was very evident, and the room slowly filled into silence again. Sirius released the grip on his wand, slipped it back into his pocket and began to speak.

"2020? But that's 25 years into the future. Harry would be around 40 years old..."

"He is." Rose interrupted quietly. "He's 40 years old, head of the Auror department at the Ministry of Magic, is married and has three children" The shocked look of Sirius' face rose again, before a smirk played on his mouth. He was proud of his Godson, no one could deny that. So proud that the grin turned into a great goofy smile across his face. His thoughts took over his mind for a couple of minutes before he spoke again.

"Sorry, how rude of myself. I'm Sirius Black. I didn't mean to startle you before. I was just being careful, and making sure you weren't death eaters. I can never be too careful, considering that I'm on the run from the dementors of Azkaban prison." He lifted up his arm, shook James' hand and smiled gently towards him. He then proceeded to do the same to all the other children.

"We know who you are. Dad talks about you all the time! We know so much, we could write a book about you." Joked James, before letting out a barking laugh.

"Yeah," Fred spoke up, "It would be called 'The great adventures of Sirius Black' by James Potter and Fred Weasley." A round of laughter escaped from all of the children's mouths and Sirius' dog like bark echoed throughout the room.

"I think some introductions are in order." Spoke Sirius, through his silent giggles.

"Of corse. As I was saying before, I'm James Sirius Potter. The first Child of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter."

N/A: thanks for all the reviews on my first chapter. I'll update again tomorrow or sometime during the next week, maybe tonight if your lucky;)! Thanks again to inspiredreader2000 for her great support. No bad comments please, I'm trying as best as I can. Thanks xx:)


	3. Chapter 3

James' Time turner - a Harry Potter fanfiction: Chapter 3;

Previously in Chapter two;

_"I think some introductions are in order." Spoke Sirius, through his silent giggles._

_"Of corse. As I was saying before, I'm James Sirius Potter. The first Child of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter."_

"Named after me and your Grandfather I see. Harry and Ginny must have a handful with you." Sirius laughed, remembering the antics James Potter I and himself go up to, while at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"I wouldn't say a handful," replied James, while everyone else was tutting in a sarcastic way, "I just like to have a laugh!"

"Of course you do! Anyone in there right mind would want to." Replied Sirius.

"Did you hear that Albie? It's good to have a laugh sometimes. Uncle Sirius agrees with me." James spoke, grinning happily in the direction of Albus.

"Shut up Jamie! Carry on introducing yourself before you get a bloody nose!" Albus spoke back, anger clearly rising in his face.

"What from you?" James replied, "That would be a joke!"

"Now now boys!" Sirius said, stepping In front of both of the anger ridden boys. "Carry on James, please!"

"Fine, I'm in my 4th year at Hogwarts. I'm in gryffindor of course! I play chaser in the gryffindor quidditch team, and along with my cousin Fred Weasley," James stopped and pointed in the direction of Fred before continuing, "I have taken over your record of having the most detentions at Hogwarts. My least favourite lesson is potions, and my favourite subject is defence against the dark arts." James finished with a wide grin over his face, from one ear to the other, and Sirius sent a wink in the direction of James.

"Well, quite the trouble maker aren't you James! You must be following in mine and your grandfathers footsteps! So, who wants to go next?" Said Sirius, grinning at the other children warmly.

"I'll go," said Albus, while stepping forward towards Sirius, and giving him a merry smile. "I'm Albus Severus Potter," Sirius didn't say a word. He knew if Harry named his child after Snape, he must of had a good reason to. Especially since Harry had hated him since he first set eyes upon him. "I'm the second child of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter and I'm 13 years old. I'm a 3rd year at Hogwarts. I'm a gryffindor, I play seeker for the quidditch team, like my dad did, and I am currently top of all my classes. My favourite subject is potions, and my least favourite subject is Herbology."

"Well Albus, it's very nice to meet you. Your probably tired of hearing this, but you look exactly like your father." Said Sirius, looking at the Harry Potter look alike.

"I know, I hear it everyday." Replied Albus, with a tiresome look on his face, "Granny Molly and Grandpa Arthur reminds me daily!"

"Of course, Molly and Arthur are your grandparents. How are they these days? I haven't seen them in awhile myself, but there coming round tonight with your dad-" Sirius suddenly stopped talking. How was he gonna to explain to everyone that these children were from the future, and that they were all related to the Weasley's.

"It's alright Mr Black. We will explain it when they come. Let us all introduce are selves first, please?!" Rose interrupted. "I'll go next shall I? Ok, I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my brother Hugo." She stopped to point at her brother Hugo Weasley. "We are the children of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Weasley."

"And I'm Fred Weasley." Fred had started to speak, "I'm the second child of George Weasley and Angelia Weasley, and best friends with James!"

"Well it's nice to meet all of you! You do all look very much like Weasley's, because of the ginger hair!" Sirius then stopped, turned around and started to speak to Lily, "And who are you, princess?" he said very gently.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter." She spoke, very quietly. "I am the third child of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter. I am 11 years old and I'm in my 1st year at Hogwarts. I'm a gryffindor, I am not on the quidditch team yet, but I hope to be next year! My favourite lesson is transfiguration and my least favourite subject is defence against the dark arts."

"Well, Lily Luna, you are a very pretty young lady, like your mother and both of your grandmothers." Said Sirius, trying to boost Lily's confidence.

"Thank you, Uncle Sirius!" Replied Lily shyly.

Sirius flashed her a little smile and a quick wink before continuing speaking, "Why don't you all come and sit down in the Kitchen, while I call Professor Dumbeldore, so he can help us sort out our little situation." He finished, gesturing towards to kitchen door.

"Where going to meet Professor Dumbeldore? Oh how exciting!" Hugo exclaimed.

"What do you mean? Why haven't you met him before, erm.. Hugo?" Sirius asked in an astonished looking face.

"Now you've done it Hugo!" Fred exclaimed, while shooting a look towards Hugo. Sirius caught sight of this and immediately understood that this meant that Professor Dumbeldore was in fact, dead!

"Who else dies?" He asked into the silence that had occurred since Hugo had last spoke. Little did he know that he was about to learn about his own death!

N/A: I hope you all like the new chapter, and I will try and update the next as soon as possible. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. X:)


	4. Chapter 4

James' Time turner - a Harry Potter fanfiction: Chapter 4;

Previously in Chapter three;

_"Where going to meet Professor Dumbeldore? Oh how exciting!" Hugo exclaimed._

_"What do you mean? Why haven't you met him before, erm.. Hugo?" Sirius asked in an astonished looking face._

_"Now you've done it Hugo!" Fred exclaimed, while shooting a look towards Hugo. Sirius caught sight of this and immediately understood that this meant that Professor Dumbeldore was in fact, dead!_

_"Who else dies?" He asked into the silence that had occurred since Hugo had last spoke. Little did he know that he was about to learn about his own death!_

Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Sirius Black was looking expectantly at James, as he was the oldest, to deliver the news about peoples deaths. James' mind was racing. How could he tell his own Uncle, that he was going to die In less then 10 months?

"I demand to know! Wipe my mind afterwards if you have to, but I want to know who dies!" Sirius said, looking determined to find out the truth.

"Alright, alright!" James spoke quietly, hoping not to deliver the news to Sirius. "You might want to call Professor Dumbeldore and everyone else first, so we don't have to tell you more then once..."

"Of course. Sit down everyone." Sirius said, before walking over to the fire place, flooing Dumbeldore, and coming back and sitting down. "So, why did you come here? What made you break the time turner?"

"Well, it's my birthday today you see, I just turned 14, so everyone was around our house, Potter Manor, to celebrate." Said James, clearly enjoying that he was the one who was telling the story.

"Well happy birthday James... your only a year younger than your father... That sounds really weird-" Sirius said, a look of confusion across his face.

"Thanks, I think," James replied before continuing with the story, "Anyway, I just happened to come across a time turner in my dad's office, in the Ministry of Magic, and I brought it home and hid it in my bedroom." James said, almost insolently.

"You just happened to come by it, hey James? Like you just happened to find the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak, which were in Dad's locked office?" Said Albus, a smile clearly appearing on his face.

"Are you two always at each other's throats?" Asked Sirius, his dog like laugh echoing through the room.

"Yes we are, but don't worry about it, he's just jealous because I'm the first born and the best child, and Lily's the smallest and most precious child." Said James, as he could see anger rising in Albus' face, yet again.

"Shut it James." Albus shouted, "carry on with your story. Where were you? Oh yes, you had accidentally come across a time turner.."

"As I was saying, I got the time turner out of my room this afternoon when everyone had come around to celebrate my birthday, and Albus tried to grab it off me. He said I was being immature and I was already in enough trouble with Mum and Dad. As he tried to grab it, the chain broke and it smashed on the floor. The room then went all dizzy, and we were transported from Potter Manor in 2020, to 12 grimmauld place, in 1995." Said James, a smile playing on his face, "so really, it is all Albus' fault."

At this Albus stormed off, Sirius hot on his heels, and ran up the many flights of stairs and entered the room that was his holiday bedroom at grimmauld place, but it seemed to have an occupant at the moment. It was covered with quidditch posters and beneath the bed, there was a trunk labeled HP. It was his fathers bedroom, for when he stayed at his godfathers house, Sirius Black's house. He slammed the door shut, threw himself on the bed and began to cry. He then heard a knock on the door, and the creak of the door opening. "Go away James!" He shouted, crying into his pillow.

"It's Uncle Sirius, not James!"

"Oh." Albus replied, while sitting up on the bed and drying his eyes. "I'm fine, really! Just go away, I'm sure James will want to speak to you and tell you a load of lies again!" He said, while looking at the quidditch posters upon the wall. Sirius noticed his keen interest in the posters, and decided to cheer him up a bit.

"This is your Dad's room, you know. He decorated it himself. I've never seen him happier than when he's here." He stopped and sat on the bed next to Albus, and pointed up at a poster. "There the Cuddley Canons. Ronald Weasley brought them for his birthday. I've never seen him smile as much as he did when Ron gave him a present. Your very lucky to have a family that love you, you know Albus. Your dad only ever had the Weasley's and me as near family. Your family love you Albus, even James does. You should be grateful for what you have, and just ignore James." He finished, got up to leave, but before he left the room, Albus began to speak again.

"I know! Dad's told me all about his childhood. How he only felt happy if you or the Weasley's were with him. How he loved you very much, how he was devastated when you died. How he grieved for a year after your death... This is my room now, when we visit here." Albus said, tears reappearing in his eyes.

"I-I-I die?" Sirius asked, worry upon his face. Albus just realised what he had just said. He tried to speak, but no words were coming out. He felt horrified that he had just told his Uncle he was going to die. Lucky, Sirius spoke first.

"When?" One simple word. Albus knew he had to tell him.

"This year, in the department of mysteries. Dad figured out he had a memory connection with Voldermort. Voldermort sent Dad a false vision of him torturing you. Dad, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Mum and many others went to save you. But it was a trap. The death eaters were waiting for them. They were trapped. The order came to save them. There was a massive battle. Bellatrix Lestrange stunned you with a spell, and you fell into the death veil." Albus finished, staring up to his Uncle. He could see tears in his eyes, and shock and worry on his face. Then he spoke.

"I better be extra nice to Harry this year then." He spoke, while tears streamed down his cheeks. "If it's the last summer I'm going to spend with him." Albus stood up, approached his Uncle, and hugged him, before leading him out of the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out this way. It's just my brain can't control my big mouth! I won't say any more until dad arrives." Albus said, locking eyes with his Uncle.

"It's fine Albie. I would of found out soon enough anyway!" Sirius' smile warmed up Albus, and they reentered the kitchen, where they found all the Weasley's, Dumbeldore, Harry and Hermione with there jaws dropped opened, and there bodies frozen from shock.

"Well, this is going to be interesting to explain." James said, a smile forming on his lips. "I'm James Sirius Potter, from the year 2020!" Gasped formed around the room. It all went silent, but then Harry spoke.

"How?"

N/A: thanks again for all the lovely comments. I'm really enjoying writing this story, so please no bad comments, I'm trying my hardest:) I'll try and update again tomorrow night or sometime during the week as I'm back at school tomorrow. Thanks again xx:)


	5. Chapter 5

James' Time turner - a Harry Potter fanfiction: Chapter 5;

Previously in Chapter four;

_"Well, this is going to be interesting to explain." James said, a smile forming on his lips. "I'm James Sirius Potter, from the year 2020!" Gasped formed around the room. It all went silent, but then Harry spoke._

_"How?"_

"How did this happen? Sirius what's going on?" Harry exclaimed, staring between his Godfather and and the boy that claims to be called 'James Sirius Potter'

"They have travelled here from the future Harry. I know it sounds daft, but it's real. I've checked to make sure they were telling the truth, and they are. These people are from the year 2020!" Horrified looks spread across peoples faces.

"But you said you were a Potter, that would make you my-"

"Son" James finished off for him. The look of terror flashed across Harry's face when James began to speak again. "And this is Albus, your second son, and this is Lily, your daughter!" He said, pointing in the direction of Albus and Lily. Harry didn't speak. He stood there motionless. His mouth opening and closing again with no speech coming out. It was that moment, when Lily Luna decided to notice her mother.

"Mumma!" She cried, skipping towards the 14 year old version of Ginny. Another row of shocked faces appeared as everyone realised that Ginny was the mother of Harry's children. Lily wrapped her arms around Ginny's stomach and started to squeeze, but Ginny stood there, like Harry, motionless. "Mummy?" Lily had appeared to get upset by her Mums lack of response to her. Lily hadn't truly understood that they had travelled back in time. James could see she was about to cry and stepped in.

"Lily-bug? Why don't you come and sit with me and Freddie? I think Mummy's a bit overwhelmed at the moment, Lily-loo." James spoke softly and gently. He only ever used that tone when speaking to his little sister.

"Ok" Lily huffed, striding off to sit with James and Fred. "Can I play with your wand, Jamie?" James happily obliged, as Lily had left her wand in 2020!

"I think some introductions are in order, don't you?" A loving voice broke into the crowd, it was Molly Weasley. At the sound of her voice, Lily had once again risen from her seat, and ran towards Molly shouting "Granny, Granny!" It was Rose who calmed her down this time by following what James had said a few moments earlier on. Once Lily was happily sitting on Roses' lap, James began to introduce himself properly.

"I'm James Sirius Potter." James shouted, trying to make a big entrance. He gained a few giggles by this. "I'm in my 4th year at Hogwarts. I'm 14, in gryffindor. I play chaser in the house team, I have taken over the record of having the most amount of detentions possible while at Hogwarts, and I am the oldest, wises, coolest and best Potter child." He earned a few more giggles from this. He then turned to Albus, abruptly pushed him forward and said, "Your turn Albie!"

"I'm Al, Albus Severus Potter." He stood there, waiting for the shouts and screams, but none came. Little did he know that Sirius was standing behind him making a gesture with his hands to silence them all. With a quick sigh, he continued talking. "I'm 13, in my 3rd year at Hogwarts, I'm a gryffindor, I play seeker on the quidditch team," This caused a Harry to smile, "and I'm the cleverest Potter child!" He turned to walk away and said, "your turn Lily"

"I'm Lily Luna Potter. I'm 11, and I'm in my first year at Hogwarts. I'm the third child of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter. I'm sister to these two," she stopped and pointed at Albus and James. " And thats about it really..." Said Lily. "Your turn Rose."

All the children went to go on to describing them selfs in great detail. Everyone laughed when Fred told them how he and James were the most troublesome troublemakers in Hogwarts history. They all thought Hugo and Rose resembled there mother and father both equally. Everyone blushed when they found out who was married to who, especially Ron and Hermione! When it came to the subject about Fred Weasley I, the time travellers all went quite.

"What happens to me in the future?" Fred asked cautiously. Nobody wanted to make eye contact with Fred.

"I think it's about time you explain to us who dies, don't you? Said Sirius, through the silence.

"Okaay. I'll explain." Said James. He took a big breath, and began to speak.  
"On 18th June 1996, Sirius Black was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Bellatrix' curse pushed Sirius into the Veil, killing him."

"NO!" Harry shouted out, making everyone jump. "That can't happen. Your the only family I have left!" He shouted, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's alright Harry," Sirius said, hugging his Godson. "I died to keep you safe. That's all that matters."

James continued. "Albus Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape on 30th June 1997, during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, under orders from Dumbledore himself so that Lord Voldemort would gain Snape's trust." A few gasps were heard around the room before James continued."Alastor Moody was killed on 27th July 1997, after Mundungus Fletcher abandoned him during the Battle of the Seven Potters." Another round of gasped were heard around the room, and a few 'Not Alastors' echoed in the room.

"Fred Weasley was killed by an Explosion, Remus Lupin was killed by Antonin Dolohov, Nymphadora Tonks was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape was killed by Nagini under Lord Voldemort's order, Nagini was decapitated by Neville Longbottom with Godric Gryffindor's sword and Bellatrix Lestrange was killed by Molly Weasley, all on 2nd May 1998, at the battle of Hogwarts."

"No! Not Fred! Anyone But Fred!" George cried out, tears forming in his eyes. "And Remus and Tonks too?" His tears now streaming down his cheeks.

"It's alright Georgie. That's the way I would of wanted to die. A hero of War. Doesn't that title sound good, hey Georgie?" Fred spoke, locking hi gaze with his twin brother, while cries were heard throughout the room, all grieving for the people who were named dead.

"There's one last person." James spoke through the silence.

"Who? Not one of us is it?" Molly Weasley spoke, breaking the silence.

"No," James said, "Lord Voldemort was killed by Harry Potter using the The Elder Wand which recognised Dad as its true master. Along with the destruction of his Horcruxes, Dad's mastery of the Elder Wand, and his own rebounding Killing Curse, Voldermort died"

Echoes of "we won!" we're heard throughout the room, before a bang was heard from the entrance hall. It was followed by a shuffle of feet and a very loud voice.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! What have you done?" The voice belonged to a 39 year old, Ginny Weasley!

N/A: thanks again for the great reviews and all the followers to my story. The next chapter will be uploaded sometime during this week. Thanks to inspiredreader2000, as well for all her support throughout this story! 3;)


	6. Chapter 6

James' Time turner - a Harry Potter Fanfiction: Chapter 6;

Previously in Chapter five;

_"No," James said, "Lord Voldemort was killed by Harry Potter using the The Elder Wand which recognised Dad as its true master. Along with the destruction of his Horcruxes, Dad's mastery of the Elder Wand, and his own rebounding Killing Curse, Voldermort died"_

_Echoes of "we won!" we're heard throughout the room, before a bang was heard from the entrance hall. It was followed by a shuffle of feet and a very loud voice._

_"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! What have you done?" The voice belonged to a 39 year old, Ginny Weasley!_

"JAMES? James where are you?" The voice was now echoing around the house, followed by other sets of distant shuffling of feet, which meant, she was not alone. Had Harry possibly come with her?

"How did she know to come here? This specific time and date? She must be a genius in the future?" Said the younger version of Ron Weasley, a slight smile appearing on his face before a tall, slim, women with fiery red hair stepped through the door!

"JAMES! What have you done? How many times do I have to tell you? Your not allowed in your fathers office, unless he is there with you! Know look where it's got us all!" She shouted, pulling James towards her, and scolding him in a harsh voice. Amongst all the commotion, she had not noticed the amount of people sitting around the table, or who was sitting around the table. When she looked up, shock and worry crossed through her mind and body. She was frozen on the spot, looking into the eyes of her younger self. "Harry!" She shouted, looking out of the door and up to the landing! "Harry I found him! Come down here quickly, please!"

"Coming!" A deep voice shouted down the stairs, and was followed by three people appearing in the kitchen doorway, their jaws dropped open by the site of the people around the table. It was Harry, Ron and Teddy Lupin. Teddy's eyes sort out Remus and Tonks, his parents, that he had never seen before, as they died when Teddy was only a year old, in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry moved to stand next to his wife, and was greeted by Lily running up to him and hugging him around the waist. Albus then moved to stand on the opposite side of his Mother and James. "What happened, James?" Harry spoke, staring at his 14 year old son.

"Why do you always jump to the conclusion that it was me?" He asked innocently, staring up at his father, with puppy dog eyes.

"Because, Albus wouldn't do something like this and neither would Lily, Rose and Hugo. Fred on the other hand.." He said, pointing individually at each of his nieces and nephews. "But I can't shout at him, he's not my son!"

"But he's your nephew! That's close enough!" James said, a cheeky grin on his face. This earned him a disgusted glare from the direction of Harry and Ginny. Harry then dragged him out of the room and into the hall way to tell him off. By this point all you could hear were the shouts of Harry and the protests of James. He was claiming to be innocent. All the time travellers and people from the past, we're listening to there argument from the kitchen. Harry and James finally reappeared through the door a good 10 minutes later.

"James has decided to apologise to everyone, haven't you James!" Harry said, nudging his son forward.

"I'm sorry" he muttered under his breath. Harry glanced at him and James spoke louder, "I'm sorry I decided to play with a time turner" He said, looking at his dad to see if this was enough. With an improving nod from Harry, James backed away and sat down next to the younger version of his father, muttering under his breath.

"How did you do that Harry?" Mrs Weasley said, looking at Harry in surprise. "I can never control the twins in that way!"

"Natural Parenting skills I think!" Sirius said jokingly, winking at Harry, "he obviously learnt them from me!" Everyone started sniggering, apart from Harry. Harry was staring at his dead Godfather. He was full of life and was laughing. Sirius seemed to notice Harry's dropped expression and began speaking.

"It's alright Harry. We've all been filled in about certain people's deaths, including mine. You must NOT hold your self responsible for them. We all love you!" He said smiling at Harry. Harry's shocked face turned into a massive grin and he began to laugh along with the others. "Why don't you tell us about yourself, Harry? When did you and Ginny start going out?" Sirius said, winking again at his Godson.

"In my 6th year, Ginny's 5th. But if I'm correct, I'm currently wanting to go out with Cho Chang, so I won't say anything more about our relationship!"

"Oh, is that right?" Said Sirius, looking at the younger version of Harry now. He was blushing. "And how come you haven't told me this Harry? Been trying to hide it have we?"

"N-n-no! You never asked!" The younger Harry spoke in defence. Everyone smiled and giggled to themselves.

"Anyway," Older Harry continued, "This is Ron," he said pointing at the older version of Ron, "which you all know anyway. And this is my Godson Teddy." He said pointing at Teddy. "I'll let him introduce himself!" He said, stepping aside so his Godson could talk.

"I'm Teddy Remus Lupin! Son of Remus and Tonks. I'm 19 years old and I've recently graduated from Hogwarts. I'm training to bet an Auror like my Uncle Harry," he said, gesturing towards the older, and quite weirdly, the younger version of Harry, "and that's about it, really."

"I have a son?" Remus asked through the silence, "How could I be so stupid, that's really dangerous. Your not a werewolf are you?" He asked, worry in his face.

"Don't worry Dad, I'm not a werewolf. I do get angry, tired and grouchy on a fall moon though! I'm a metamorphmagus though, like my Mum!" He said, changing his hair from black, to blue, to yellow, to green and then to his normal colour, sandy brown. This made Tonks giggle. "I like to keep it black though," he said while changing his hair colour back to black, "Ever since I was little. I used to love to look like Uncle Harry. I used to draw a scar on my head when I was younger!" This made everyone laugh.

"Wait, if your 19, and the war was 18 years ago, does that mean we died when you were a baby?" Tonks asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes you did," Teddy replied, the same sad face that Tonks had mirrored on his, "But I had a wonderful childhood with Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny! Then when James came along I had a little Godbrother. The same with Albus and Lily! I couldn't have been happier!"

"Well that's good!" Remus spoke, as he could see Tonks was upset, "thanks for looking after him Harry!"

"It was my pleasure!" Harry replied smiling. Just then a member of the Ministry of Magic stepped through the floo network at 12 grimmauld place, carrying a box very carefully and he placed it on the table. He turned around, looked for Professor Dummbeldore and began to speak.

"I've got the time turner, Albus!" He said, opening the box and picking out a delicately wrapped object and lifting it up for Dumbeldore to see. "I've got to get back to the Ministry. Rita Skeeter's trying to bribe herself an interview with Harry Potter," at this both Harry's flushed, "she said something about them being old friends. The cheek she has!" He muttered, before stepping through the fireplace once more.

"It's about time we get going don't you think?" Ron said to Ginny, "Hermione will wonder where we got to!"

"Yeah I think it is!" Ginny replied, stepping over to Harry, "What do you think Harry?"

"We will have to obliviate there memory's first!" Harry said, reaching for his wand, pulling it out and holding it at his side.

"Yes!" Arthur Weasley murmured. "I think that might be best for everyone. What would happen if we told anyone about the future. That could have serious consequences!"

"I think your right Arthur!" Dumbeldore said, "Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione know to much about their future. It could get dangerous if Harry doesn't obliviate there minds!"

Harry held up his wand, shouted "obliviate!" And watched as everyone's face went from smiling, to confused and back to relaxing. "Ron get the time turner ready!" Ron walked over to the table, while Harry continued modifying everyone's memories, one by one. When Remus was the only one left, Ron carefully expanded the time turners chain, placed it around everyone's neck, while Fred squirmed a bit, and explained to Harry that they were ready! Harry took the time turner in his hand, spun it around 10 times! They watched as the room went dizzy, and saw everyone's face from the past screw up in confusion as they saw all eight time travels go back in time.

N/A: Thank you all very much for the great reviews. This is NOT the last chapter. I will update that sometime during the week. Thank you to **elena2awesome** for all of your great comments. X;)


	7. Chapter 7

James' Time turner - a Harry Potter Fanfiction: Chapter 7;

Perviously in Chapter six;

_"I think your right Arthur!" Dumbeldore said, "Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione know to much about their future. It could get dangerous if Harry doesn't obliviate there minds!"_

_Harry held up his wand, shouted "obliviate!" And watched as everyone's face went from smiling, to confused and back to relaxing. "Ron get the time turner ready!" Ron walked over to the table, while Harry continued modifying everyone's memories, one by one. When Remus was the only one left, Ron carefully expanded the time turners chain, placed it around everyone's neck, while Fred squirmed a bit, and explained to Harry that they were ready! Harry took the time turner in his hand, spun it around 10 times! They watched as the room went dizzy, and saw everyone's face from the past screw up in confusion as they saw all eight time travels go back in time._

Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Ron and Teddy all landed in the present, at Potter Manor, surrounded by family and friends. Surprising, nobody had noticed the absence of the main people invited to the party, so all of them casually slipped back into the crowds of people. Everyone but Hermione.

"Where have you been?" She asked, worry clear in her voice, "I've been looking everywhere for you all!"

"Nowhere important! Just went inside for a couple of minutes." Replied Harry, lying through his own gritted teeth.

"Minutes? Hours more like. And to think, no one even noticed you'd gone! How stupid! Now where were you?" Hermione spoke, anger edging into her speech and worry lines appearing on her face.

"We had a slight accident with a time turner!" Ron said, grabbing hold of Hermione's arm and holding it tight. "But it doesn't matter now, it has all been sorted out. There was no harm done!" He said, looking into his wife's eyes, full of love.

"You promise? Nothing funny happened did it? Nothing that seemed strange or misleading?" Hermione said, returning the love in her eyes to her husband's. "It's just that I was worried out off my mind about where you had all disappeared to. I was scared, to be honest!"

"It's alright Mummy!" Hugo and Rose said, in almost identical timing. "We are truly fine!" And with this, Hermione seemed oddly satisfied.

"Ok. Run along and play now. All of you. I need a word with your father about your birthday present and cake, James!" Hermione said, shooing the children further into the garden and turning her back on them to talk to Harry. She guided him over to the corner of the garden, out of earshot from everyone else, and began to speak to him. "I don't know what really happened today Harry, but your sure everything is alright? It's just that I was in your office earlier on, getting James' birthday presents down, and I couldn't help noticing that Sirius' death date had changed on the newspaper clipping to a day later than it should be.." She was referring to the newspaper clippings that Harry kept on the side of his office desk.

"Really? I'm sure you must of misread it Hermione. It can't have possibly changed. Nothing crucial happened today. You have obviously misread it!" Harry said, dragging a hand through his rugged untidy black hair. "So about James' birthday present..."

"Oh yes, of course! I was wondering if we should get his presents ready now. I've got mine hidden under that table," she stopped, and pointed over to the table at the fair left corner, "maybe you should go and get yours and Ginny's now, so he could open them all!"

"Okaay. See you in a minutes!" He said, smiling at Hermione before walking off towards Ginny and saying, "I'm just going to get James present sweetheart!" And giving her a quick kiss on the check. He walked along the garden path, and up into the house.

The house seemed oddly quiet, considering they were hosting a birthday party. Harry just assumed it was because everyone was in the garden, and not in the house. Harry walked up the wooden stairs, through the landing and into his private study. He looked around for James' birthday present and once spotted it, picked it up and began walking out of the room.

Before he left however, Harry couldn't help take a look at the newspaper clipping that laid on his office desk. He read it aloud to him self;

_"On 19th June 1996, Sirius Black was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Bellatrix' curse pushed Sirius into the Veil, killing him."_

He stopped dead in his tracks. 19th of June? Sirius Black died on the 18th June. How could this be? Had they done something in the past today that had changed the fate of Sirius by a day? Hermione was right, as usual, they had changed the course of history, by a couple of hours. Harry was rushed from his thoughts when a voice shouted up the stairs.

"Harry? Are you coming honey?" It was Ginny.

"Yes. I'm coming sweetheart!" Harry said, trying to take his thoughts off newspaper clipping. He walked back down stairs and into the garden, the beautifully wrapped present in his hands. He placed it on the present table, that Hermione had set up since he had been upstairs, and went to join Ginny, who was watching James eye his presents excitedly.

"You know, he reminds me of Sirius a little!" Ginny spoke softly to her husband. "They have the same personality when it comes to making mischief!" Harry smiled as this. "I wish he had gotten to meet him. All of the people that died. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, your parents, everyone. It's a shame the children never got to meet them and know them!"

"Well I think they all got to know them a little today!" Harry laughed, hugging his wife tight as they watched there oldest son, James Sirius Potter, opening his birthday presents.

**THE END!**

N/A: Sorry the chapter is really short, but thanks for all the amazing comments everyone's leaving. I'm also sorry I've updated a bit late tonight, but I was busy with school work! Thanks for all the followers and favourites. I'm writing another story with **inspiredreader2000** during half term, so look out for that. It should be updated sometime between the 20th to the 24th.


End file.
